finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 1
Und hiermit beginnt es. Der erste Part meines zweiten Walkthrough. Für die die es verpennt haben das ist ein Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X. Ja es gibt Leute die so blöd sind und Final Fantasy X nicht kennen. Traurig aber war. Aber jetzt fangen wir mal an. Der Anfang In fast jedem Walkthroug findet ihr einen Absatz in den sie euch beschreiben wie ihr eure Playstation einschaltet und das Spiel startet. Aber wir sind anderes ;) Bevor man ein Spiel einschaltet, muss etwas wichtigeres passieren. Und zwar der Eindruck. Deswegen werden jetzt drei Personen euch sagen wie Final Fantasy X ist. Zuerst ein normaler Durchschinittsbürger; einer aus der Oberschicht; und dann ein Asozialer Mensch aus der unteren Bevölkerung. Der Durchschnitt: Final Fantasy X ist ein Spiel, das man gespielt haben muss. Es war eine Revolution in Sachen Technik und Story. Es gibt momente indem man mit den Charakteren mitfühlt. Momente in denen man lacht, weint und Angst hat. Es ist kein Klassiker, aber trodzdem klasse. Das verzogene "Loch": Obwohl ich alles hab ist das Spiel selbst für mich gut. Also habe ich meinen noch reicheren Eltern gesagt sie sollen sofort den Hersteller des kaufen. Als wir dort waren haben sie uns mit einem Tritt in unsere Popöchen rausgeschmissen. wie konnte das nur passieren? Alle Welt liebt doch uns exzentrischen Reichen. Der Asoziale: Alder da is ein geiles Spiel. Ich schör' Digga. Da is krass Story wo fettes Viech greift so in Gozilla-Style eine Stadt an. Und da zocken die Fußball. Ich schör Alda die zocken des Unterwasser und brauchen keine Luft hohlen. Haben betimmt keine Raucherlunge wie meine Gang und ich. Und dann ist da ein alter Knacker der alle fertig macht und immer mit na' Flasche Alkohol rumläuft... Ich hab ich aufgehalten bevor er noch mehr Scheiße labbert. Aber jetzt gehts wirklich los. This is my Story Playstation an? Gut. Dann gehts los. Wir sehen eine Gruppe von Menschen. Und so einem Ding. Einer erhebt sich. Genau diese Person sagt die fünf Wörter mit dem das Spiel beginnt: Now listen to my Story. Danach steht/sitzt ihr vor dem Menü. Geht auf Neues Spiel und dann kommt auch die einzige Entscheidung die ihr fällen müsst. Und zwar müsst ihr jetzt euer Sphärobrett aussuchen. Es gibt das Standardbrett und das Profibrett. Im Standardbrett sind eure Charaktere in dem Bereich wo die für sie am besten geeigneten Ability. Im Profibrett ist mit der Klassifizierung der Charaktere etwas lockerer. Scheiß Hippie. So bald ihr eins ausgesucht habt, könnt ihr es nicht mehr austauschen. Ich persönlich empfehlen euch das Standardbrett. Aller Anfang ist schwer Zu Beginn seht ihr die gleiche Szene wie am Anfang. Aber da wir sie schon kennen, könnt ihr sie überspringen. Kurz drauf steuert ihr Tidus. Er ist der Hauptprotagonist des Spiels. Aber gleich mehr. Wie man sieht seid ihr ein berühmter Sportstar. Eine jubelnde Menge will ein Autogramm von euch. Sucht euch einen aus, es ist egal wenn. Sobald ihr einen ausgesucht habt, könnt ihr Tidus einen neuen Namen geben. Wie zum Beispiel Herbert, Turk oder (und das ist der beste) Meinhart Sackler. Verstehen bestimmt nicht viele, ist aber auch egal. Nachdem ihr bestätigt habt, gibt es keinen zurück mehr für den kleinen El Shaarawy. Merkt euch der kleinen Jungen mit der lila Mütze. Den werden wir noch oft begegnen. Das Spiel nichtmal fünf Minuten gespielt und schon haben wir einen Stalker. Respekt. Aber ich hab euch versprochen, dass ich euch noch was zu Tidus sage: Sobald ihr rausgeht, läuft Tidus die Straße entlang und sieht ein Plakat von der Person die er am meisten hasst: Der Typ der die Videos auf Youtube sperrt! Nein. Es ist nur sein Vater. Jekkt. Er verschwand vor zehn Jahren. Und da die Polizei zu faul war weiter zu suchen, erklärten sie ihn für tot. Genau wie sein Vater spielt Tidus bei den Zanarkand Abes. Nachdem die kleine Trauerstunde vorbei ist darf gekämpft werden. Endlich. Ich zwinge den kleinen Viechern zu zusehn wie ich ihre Artgenossen töte. Halt. Du warst lang genung in Therapie um sowas zu verdrängen. Sobald ihr euch durchgekämpft habt, passiert es. Während des Spieles taucht er auf. Sin. Der Gozilla von Spira. Aber statt zu kämpfen hauen wir erstmal ab. Denn gleich treffen wir auf einen Freund der uns eine riesen Hilfe sein wird. Es ist unser zweiter Charakter Auron. thumb|270px|Wer hofft auch noch, dass er runter fällt?Jetzt haben wir Auron auch im Team. Lauft dann die Straße entlang. Mitten auf der Straße steht der kleine lila Junge wieder. Er sagt zu Tidus er soll nicht weinen. Da kommt er schonzu spät. Sobald ihr weiter läuft sagt euch Auron, dass das Monster Sin genannt wir. Aber in der deutschen Fassung immer Sin geschrieben wird. Ich hab keine Ahnung wieso sie es mit eckigen Klammern schreiben. Vieleicht ein Verkaufstrick. Kauft das neue X-7² Sin Model. Jetzt zum unschlagbaren Preis von einer Monatsmiete. Und alle Mädchen unter 11 kriegen eine Leggins gratis dazu. Was ist nur aus der Jugend von heute geworden. Und jetzt passiert es. Ein Monster das direkt aus Sins Körper kommen. Baby Sins. Auron gibt uns Jekkt's Geschenk: Ein halb verrostetes Schwert. Gleich so sehr liebt er uns? Aber jetzt ist unser erster Bosskampf. Haut einfach drauf. Ihr könnt eh nicht verlieren. Nach dem Kampf geht ihr zu leuchtenden Stein. Das ist ein Speicherpunkt. Im Laufe des Spiels wird er mehr können als nur speichern. Nach dem Speichern seit ihr wieder in einem Kampf. Hier müsst ihr gegen einen Bulldozer kämpfen. Nach ein paar Angriffen sagt Auron, dass wir den Bulldozer in die Lift jagen können und die Explosion alle anderen Gegner in die Luft jagt. Wie wollen wir das anstellen? Ihn eine Kartoffel in den Auspuff stopfen? Nachdem ihr ihn in die Luft gejagd habt, und alles im Umfeld im Arsch ist, hat Tidus nichts anderes zu tun zu Sin zu springen. Unser Big Daddy Auron chillt nur und sagt, dass dies Tidus' Geschichte sei. Daher hatt es also Tidus. Statt gefressen zu werden, schwimmt er in der Luft. Wenn man es schafft einen Backflip zu machen, kommt Tidus aus dem Spiel un gibt euch einen Keks. Taucht mit der Kreis-Taste hinunter bis ihr Jekkt seht. Also ist er doch nicht verschwunden. Oder vieleicht doch? Wie es weiter geht erfährt ihr im nächsten Part. Überlebenstipp des Tages *Habt immer einen Hammer da *Alkohol hilft bei Kämpfen *Verlasst euch nie auf die Polizei *Bei einem Autogramm kann man jeden Namen hinschreiben den man will *Tokyo ist nicht die einzige Stadt die sich vor einer riesigen Echse fürchtet Navigation Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern